The growth in demand for telecommunication services is increasing at an ever-quickening pace. The majority of the demand is being driven by the explosion in the use of the Internet and a steady stream of new applications being introduced which further increase the demand for increased bandwidth. Currently, a large portion of the Internet traffic is still carried by circuit switched transport facilities. In the case of Metropolitan Area Networks (MANs), most of the traffic is transported over SONET/SDH based networks most of which were originally resigned for voice traffic. With time, more and more customers are using the networks for transporting data rather than voice.
The requirements for networked communications within the user community have changed dramatically over the past two decades. Several notable trends in the user community include (1) the overwhelming domination of Ethernet as the core networking media around the world; (2) the steady shift towards data-oriented communications and applications; and (3) the rapid growth of mixed-media applications. Such applications include everything from integrated voice/data/video communications to the now commonplace exchanges of MP3 music files and also existing voice communications which have begun to migrate towards IP/packet-oriented transport.
Ethernet has become the de facto standard for data-oriented networking within the user community. This is true not only within the corporate market, but many other market segments as well. In the corporate market, Ethernet has long dominated at all levels, especially with the advent of high-performance Ethernet switching. This includes workgroup, departmental, server and backbone/campus networks. Even though many of the Internet Service Providers (ISPs) in the market today still base their WAN-side communications on legacy circuit oriented connections (i.e. supporting Frame Relay, xDSL, ATM, SONET), their back-office communications are almost exclusively Ethernet. In the residential market, most individual users are deploying 10 or 100 Mbps Ethernet within their homes to connect PCs to printers and to other PCs (in fact, most PCs today ship with internal Ethernet cards) even though the residential community still utilizes a wide range of relatively low-speed, circuit-oriented network access technologies.
The use of Ethernet, both optical and electrical based, is increasing in carrier networks due to advantages of Ethernet and in particular Optical Ethernet, namely its ability to scale from low speeds to very high rates and its commodity-oriented nature. With the rapid increase in the demand for user bandwidth, and the equally impressive increase in the performance of Ethernet with the LAN environment, the demand for Metropolitan network performance is rapidly increasing. In response, there has been a massive explosion in the amount of fiber being installed into both new and existing facilities. This is true for both the corporate and residential markets.
A problem arises, however, how to transfer legacy TDM traffic over an asynchronous Ethernet network and particularly, how to extract and reconstruct the TDM clock from the received data at the other side. It is important that the clock used at the receive side be traceable to the clock used at the transmitter. The clock at the transmitter side can be provided from an external source, a clock distribution network or from SONET/SDH equipment.
One prior art solution is to break the TDM traffic into several channels and convert the voice data to IP packets using DSP algorithms and then switch this IP traffic over the network. This approach, however, does not address transporting TDM traffic over asynchronous Ethernet networks.
Other schemes attempt to recover the TDM clock by maintaining a buffer and a pointer whereby if the slave clock is following the master clock, the pointer is designed to stay in the mid point of the buffer. Deviations of the slave clock from the master clock cause the pointer to move away from the mid point of the buffer. The location of the pointer is monitored and suitable action taken if it is detected to have moved.
A disadvantage of this scheme, however, is that the jitter and wonder generated is relatively high and typically does not meet common carrier telecommunication standards. In addition, the scheme cannot track the master clock in the event a large number of packets are lost. The scheme is overly sensitive to lost and erroneous packets.